A user of a notebook computer, smartphone, or other first computing device may choose to send subject data to a second computing device for processing. For instance a user of a first computing device may send subject data in the form of a print job to a printer for printing. The print job may include a document, image, or other content that is identified for printing via user interaction with an operating system, or a web browser or other application executing at the first device.